


i think about you all through the day

by JourEtNuit



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Jewish Blake, That's it, literally just blake and yang being flirty and cute and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JourEtNuit/pseuds/JourEtNuit
Summary: Yang brings her girlfriend Blake home to spend Christmas with her family for the first time. It's a success.





	i think about you all through the day

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song "My Buddy". Enjoy!

On the 24th of December, at around four in the afternoon, Yang parks her car in the driveway of her father’s house. Gravel squeaks under the wheels, and she glances at her girlfriend in the passenger seat.

Blake is staring at the house, wide-eyed, open-mouthed, clearly astonished. It _is_ quite the spectacle: the facade is decked with a myriad of extravagant lights, a puppet Santa Claus is propped up on the roof against the chimney, there’s an actual size reindeer statue on the lawn, looking vaguely ominous, and a plastic snowman with a carrot for a nose on each side of the front door.

“So, yeah, my family gets a little crazy with the Christmas decorations…”

Blake chuckles. “I don’t know why I didn’t see that coming. I _have_ met all of you after all.”

“To be honest, I think Dad started it after Summer passed away, to make sure we’d still have as festive a Christmas as possible,” Yang explains, with a small smile. “But then it became tradition, and now we just keep trying to outdo ourselves. This year isn’t too bad - I think Dad dialed it down because you were coming.”

Blake puts her hand on Yang’s knee. “It’s cute.” She looks out the window again, and Yang squeezes her hand. 

“Are you nervous?” she asks, because even though Blake’s already spent plenty of time with her dad and Ruby in the year and a half since they started dating, it's still the first time she’s celebrating any kind of holidays with Yang’s family, and she doesn’t want Blake to be stressed out.

“Not at all. Plus, Weiss is here as well, so I’m not the only stranger joining you guys for Christmas.”

“Well, Weiss has been spending Christmas with us since she was fourteen, so I’d hardly call her a stranger,” Yang points out. “More like the annoying cousin who can’t hold her champagne.”

“I’m gonna tell her you said that,” Blake threatens, teasingly. 

Yang laughs. “I’ve said way worse to her face.” 

Blake shakes her head. She’s always been amused by the sibling-like banter between Yang and Weiss, ever since she met Yang and Ruby’s childhood friend.

They’re still holding hands, sitting in the car, and Yang shifts a little closer. “Seriously, though. Are you nervous about spending Christmas with my family?”

“No, but I’m starting to think you might be, babe.”

Yang opens her mouth to deny it, but Blake’s looking at her with knowing eyes and an open expression, and Yang stops herself, and takes a moment to examine her feelings. “Yeah, maybe I am a little. It’s just… I want you to have a good time, and I know Christmas isn’t really your thing…”

“Funny how that happens when you’re Jewish,” Blake says, deadpan. Yang snorts. 

“Don’t worry,” Blake adds with a gentle pat on Yang’s knee. “You didn’t force me to come, okay? I wanted to. I’m sure it will go well.” She pauses, and tucks a curl of blond hair behind Yang’s ear, fingers lingering near her face. “I’m always happy to spend time with you.”

Yang’s heart does that thing it always does when Blake gets affectionate - when her touch is tender and her words brim over with love - like it’s swelling inside her chest, pushing against her ribs, compressing her lungs. It’s not quite painful, but it takes her breath away.

“Thanks for coming with me,” she struggles to say, emotion coloring her voice. Blake’s hand cups her cheek, warm and soft and familiar. “Come on, let’s do this.”

They ring the bell, and Yang’s dad opens the door, wearing an apron and a huge smile. “You made it!” he shouts, throwing an arm around Yang’s shoulders and pulling her against his chest. She hugs him back - he smells of wood-fire smoke and cinnamon, and she buries her face in his ugly sweater for a second, basking in the feeling of home.

“It’s supposed to be snowing later today, I was worried you’d get caught in a storm,” he explains when she steps away, hugging Blake as well. “How ya doing, Blake?”

“I’m great, thanks for having me, Tai,” Blake answers, with a smile. They barely have time to drop their bags inside the hallway before Ruby comes barreling down the stairs. 

“Finally!” she yells as she crashes into Yang, who manages to stay upright only because she has extensive experience with Ruby’s enthusiasm. “We were waiting for you to decorate the tree!” She starts walking backward toward the living room, and adds, “Oh, also hi Blake! So glad you could come!”

Blake waves, a little awkwardly. “Hey, Ruby. Sorry we kept you waiting.”

“Well, you’re here now, so let’s get to work,” Weiss declares as they all join her in the living room. She’s standing in the middle of the central rug, surrounded by cardboard boxes, hands on her hips, looking like a general about to harangue her troops into battle. The solemn effect is only slightly diminished by the reindeer antlers sitting on top of her head.

“Nice headband,” Yang smirks, as she steps over a box to hug Weiss. 

“Your sister made me wear it,” Weiss grumbles, patting Yang on the back a little more forcefully than necessary.

“Yeah, I figured that wasn’t you making a fashion statement.”

Yang narrowly escapes a retaliatory swat, flopping down on the couch and opening one of the cardboard boxes filled with decorations as Blake greets Weiss with a kiss on the cheek. Tai has gone back to the kitchen, so it’s down to the four of them to set up the Christmas tree. 

It takes them the better part of an hour and all Yang can think about, is how perfectly Blake fits in. She watches Blake and Ruby wrap tinsel garlands around the tree, or Blake discussing the placement of various ornaments with Weiss - who made a power point about it, bless her soul - and she has to resist the urge to kiss Blake right here and there in the middle of the living room. It feels so right, and easy - like Blake has always been part of her family.

They even put a tiny star of David on the tree - Ruby bought it for Blake as soon as Yang told them she was coming over for Christmas. Blake chuckles when she sees it, but she gives Ruby a small side hug nonetheless. 

When the tree is all done, Tai comes out of the kitchen to admire their work, and then asks for volunteers to help him bake some cookies. 

“Whoever helps gets to lick the bowl,” he says in a conspiratorial tone.

“We’ll do it!” Ruby replies immediately, grabbing Weiss’s hand before she can protest. “Yang and Blake could probably use some rest after driving most of the day, anyway.”

“That didn’t seem to matter to her when we had the tree to decorate, but sure,” Yang grumbles, as the three of them disappear into the kitchen. 

Blake looks at her, and tilts her head. “So, where can I find mistletoe in this house?” she asks, with a grin.

Yang playfully grabs her chin between two fingers. “Behave,” she says, one eyebrow raised in mock warning. Blake’s grin widens. 

“Or what?” she asks, looking up at Yang through her eyelashes. “Am I gonna get some coal in my stocking?”

Yang’s stomach tightens with desire. Blake is way too damn good at this, lowering her voice and biting her lip and looking the perfect mix of dangerous and adorable. Without even thinking about it, Yang takes a step closer, and puts both her hands on Blake’s hips, holding her still.

“I don’t know, have you been naughty?” she murmurs in Blake’s ear. She feels Blake shiver under her palms, and her eyes drop to Blake’s lips, parted, inviting. She lowers her head, very slowly. Blake’s arms curl around her waist, pulling them closer together, _demanding_ in that way Blake gets when Yang makes her wait.

The clanking of pots from the kitchen disrupts the quiet, and they both jump away from each other. Yang blinks, dazed, out of breath. Blake is looking at her with obvious amusement.

“You’re a menace,” Yang scolds. She may or may not be pouting.

“You love it,” Blake retorts, smugly. Yang takes her in - the pink blush on her cheeks, the glint of mischief in her eyes, the way the corner of her lips curve into a cocky little grin.

“I love you,” she whispers, low and earnest. Blake’s smile turns tender, her eyes soften, and she gives Yang a small nod of acknowledgment.

The rest of the evening is spent making sure everything is ready for the next day, which involves a lot of cooking, and one last minute trip to the store. They eat a late Christmas Eve dinner, and watch the latest Hallmark movie while sharing a box of chocolates. 

“This is nauseating,” Weiss says, sharply, when the heroine kisses her love interest after a dramatic marriage proposal in front of the whole town.

“Come on, it’s _romantic_!” Ruby protests, mouth full of chocolate, Zwei sound asleep on her lap. 

Tai clicks his tongue. “It’s unrealistic, is what it is. You’re telling me this guy who’s a _cake decorator_ , whatever that means, has enough money to afford that kind of ring?”

“Maybe he stole it,” Blake says, matter-of-factly. “Maybe he’s secretly a criminal, and the heroine is gonna figure it out in the third act.”

Yang laughs and kisses her cheek. “You’re cute,” she murmurs against Blake’s skin.

“Enough, you two,” Ruby says, throwing a chocolate wrapper at Yang’s head. “Or Weiss is gonna start calling you _nauseating_ too.” 

“Oh, believe me, I’d need a much stronger word,” Weiss says, drily. Yang sticks out her tongue at the two of them in response, and snuggles closer to Blake on the couch.

After the movie, everyone puts their gifts under the Christmas tree, and they all go to bed. Yang, tired by the day’s activities, falls asleep immediately.

She’s woken up at dawn by someone kissing her neck. “Blake?” she asks, sleepily. 

“Merry Christmas, babe,” Blake says, leaving a trail of sloppy kisses down her back. Yang turns around, and opens her eyes. 

Blake is lying on her side, propped up on one elbow, completely naked except for… 

Yang blinks. “Is that… a Santa hat?”

Blake pats the red fabric sitting atop her dark hair. “Isn’t that what you’re supposed to do on Christmas day?” she asks, biting her lip in a very obvious attempt not to laugh.

“Where’s the beard, though?” Yang says, rubbing her thumb on Blake’s jaw. “If you do this, you gotta fully commit to your character, Belladonna.”

“I’ll keep that in mind for next year,” Blake says gravely.

There’s a silence as they look at each other. And then, they both dissolve into laughter, and Yang rolls around and straddles Blake’s waist, kissing her deeply, burying her fingers in her hair.

“I love you, you idiot,” she whispers against Blake’s mouth. 

“I love you too,” Blake says, still laughing.

The Santa hat falls to the ground and stays there, forgotten, for a while. 

When they finally make it to the breakfast table, they find Tai in his flannel pajamas, doing some crosswords while drinking his coffee. “Good morning, girls,” he says, raising his cup in greeting. He gestures to the kettle on the stove. “Blake, I boiled some water for your tea.”

“Thank you,” Blake replies with a smile. Yang hugs him from behind. “Merry Christmas, Dad!” she says. He pats her cheek, the angle a little awkward. “Merry Christmas, firecracker. We’re waiting for your uncle to open the presents. He should be here in a few hours.”

“Sweet. Is Ruby not up yet?”

Her dad doesn’t have time to answer, because Ruby barges into the kitchen, sporting her winter gear. “Merry Christmas, everybody, it snowed! Let’s go outside!”

Weiss stumbles behind her, swaddled in a huge red scarf, looking like a disgruntled cat. “Can I please have some coffee first,” she whines.

Tai wordlessly pushes a cup of coffee towards her, and she graces him with a grateful smile. Yang grins at Blake. “You ready to learn how we do snowball fights in this family, miss Belladonna? ”

“Sure,” Blake replies, evenly, in between sips of her tea. “Are you ready to loose?”

Weiss snorts in her coffee, Tai chuckles, and Yang opens her mouth in outrage. “Oh, it’s on.”

Despite Yang and Ruby’s best efforts, the snow fight ends in a draw. It also leaves all of them equally wet and cold, so Yang leads Blake back to her childhood bedroom to change into comfy clothes. 

“Here, put this on,” she says, picking an oversized woolen sweater with red and green stripes from her old dresser, and handing it to Blake. 

Of course it’s way too big for Blake, and Yang lets out a bark of laughter. “It looks like the sweater is trying to swallow you whole.”

Blake frowns. The sight of her, grumpy and still a little cold and floating in Yang's Christmas-themed sweater, makes Yang melt. 

“Don't worry, you’re still cute,” she says, giving Blake’s nose a quick kiss. She thinks maybe Blake tries to flip her off - it’s hard to tell since her hands are completely hidden by the too-long sleeves. 

Eventually, the four girls pile up in front of the fireplace to warm up, and Tai makes them some hot cocoa as they wait for Qrow to show up. Yang and Blake read together on the couch while Weiss loudly looses a game of chess against Ruby, like she does every year - and just like every year, she accuses Ruby of cheating.

Their bickering is interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing. “Uncle Qrow!” Ruby says excitedly, running towards the door, and leaving Weiss to stare daggers at the chess board.

“Hey, kiddo. Merry Christmas!”

Qrow appears in the living room. “Hi everybody. I brought dessert, so I don’t wanna hear a word about me being late.”

Tai shakes his head, amused, and Yang gets up to hug her favorite - and only - uncle. He catches her by the shoulder before she can go back to her place on the couch.

“Hey, Yang, I have something for you,”

Yang frowns, confused. He pulls out something small from the inside pocket of his coat and hands it to her - it’s a card. A small, simple, postcard, a picture of a bird flying alone above a forest covered in snow. Inside, a few words. _“Merry Christmas. Hope you’re well. Thinking of you.”_ The card isn’t signed, but Yang knows who it is, would have known even if Qrow wasn’t the one delivering it to her.

Her birth mother isn’t winning Mom of the Year awards any time soon, that’s for sure. But Yang recognizes the card for what it is : a nice gesture. _Something_. Raven is thinking of her. Yang sits back down next to Blake, chest a little tight.

Tai is looking at her from across the coffee table, eyes careful and worried, and she shrugs, trying to reassure him. “Hey, it’s more than what I got last year,”

Qrow clears his throat. “Raven isn’t… good at any of this. But she’s trying.”

“Yeah.” Yang feels a little sad suddenly, and Blake must sense it because there’s a hand on her thigh, solid and warm. Yang intertwines their fingers together, and mouths a quiet “I’m okay” to answer the silent question in Blake’s eyes.

“Let’s open our presents!” Ruby says, breaking the odd tension in the room, and so they do, and Yang soon forgets about the card, lost in the joy and chaos of Christmas. 

That night, after dinner, as Blake and her cuddle in her bed, she asks:

“Would it be terrible if you came back next Christmas?”

“No,” Blake says, nose buried in the curve where Yang’s neck meets her shoulder. “It wouldn’t be terrible at all. But I do have one condition.”

Blake shifts, presses a kiss to Yang’s collar bone, and raises her head to look Yang in the eye,

“You wanna celebrate Hannukah with my parents next year?”

Yang smiles, wide and delighted, and pulls Blake’s face down to hers for a kiss.

“Absolutely.”


End file.
